Dérapages
by DreamLike
Summary: Insultes, Accident, Perte ...  Ou comment deux personnes peuvent se redécouvrir... HG/DM


Disclamer: Comme vous le savez déjà, tout appartient à J.! Et merci pour ça JKR!

**Note:** Sinon, c'est une deuxiéme fiction que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps et je pense que c'est l'une que je préfére personnellement. Je ne l'ai toujours pas fini. Bref, j'ai posté une ancienne fic (Mon monde s'écroule et tu es là) avant celle-là, mais j'avoue qu'elle est pourrie, donc tant qu'à faire, je vous poste ce premier chapitre de cette 2éme fic et _dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Drago**

Si seulement...

Deux petits mots et onze lettres sinistres chargés de douleur. Si seulement...

Mes devoirs terminés, je venais d'entamer la lecture d'un magazine de Quidditch quand Nott a demandé discrètement (d'après lui) à Goyle, d'aller à la bibliothèque, à sa place, pour aller chercher le livre que j'avais demander. Sa réponse n'a pas eut le temps de franchir les lourdes lèvres de mon ami géant. Je voyais qu'il cherchait une raison pour ne pas y aller.

- **Je vais y aller, vu que vous n'êtes pas capable de trouver un livre sur une étagère...Vraiment! Je peux compter que sur moi-même. Vous êtes vraiment des incapables!, **fis-je en refermant le magazine.

Bon ce n'était pas la mort, je l'admet! Mais bon j'étais tout de même Drago Malefoy. J'avais accepter, je voulais un peu me rafraîchir les idées, et puis la glu ambulante n'était pas dans les parages tant mieux.

Mes deux acolytes ont gardés le silence quelques secondes.

**- Non, mais on va y aller...**

- **J'ai pas envie d'attendre demain pour l'avoir! **

Je savais qu'ils avaient peur que je leurs en veulent. Dés qu'on me refusait quelque chose, je ne laissais pas les choses continuaient comme ça. Je sortis, en vitesse de la salle commune, j'en avais marre de les voir ceux-là. Je marchais de la même démarche que tout le monde connaissait. Et dés que quelqu'un osait me regarder trop longtemps, je leurs faisait mon regard très malefoyen.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, je partis vers le rayon des livres sur l'histoire de la magie. Je connaissais les lieux par cœur, oui cela peut paraître surprenant, mais je repère vite.

En rentrant dans le rayon, je vis une tête brune, les yeux rivés sur un gros bouquin plus grand que la petite table adossée au mur. La main de la personne bougeait tranquillement, sur le parchemin à la droite du livre. J'en déduisais qu'elle écrivait tout en lisant un passage.

Mon ombre passa sur son livre, et elle leva les yeux vers moi. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux marron qui avaient un éclat dorée crée par la bougie derrière moi. Quand elle comprit que c'était moi, elle roula des yeux, et continua à écrire, comme si je n'étais jamais venu.

Je soupirais, tout en m'avançant dans le rayon, qu'est ce qu'elle me tapait sur les nerfs celle-là. Toujours à montrer qu'elle travaillait, qu'elle voulait être la meilleure, puisqu'en réalité elle n'était pas la meilleure, vu que c'était moi, sans me vanter ( à peine xD). Toujours très droite quand elle était assise, ou même debout, ce que je trouvais surprenant venant de son milieu. Bah oui, seuls les personnes de mon milieu savaient bien se tenir. Il y avait à peine cinq pour cent des élèves qui se tenaient à peu prés droit sur une chaise. Bref… Je tournais la tête sur son dos, son bras bougeait toujours tranquillement au rythme qu'elle écrivait. Ces cheveux étaient un peu bouclés vers les pointes, et étaient un peu châtain foncé à la lumière de la chandelle. Elle passa une main sur ses cheveux pour les mettre sur son épaule gauche, ce qui fit découvrir un peu sa nuque côté droit.

**Hermione**

J'étais là assise depuis un bon bout de temps, cette rédaction sur l'antiquité dans le monde magique me cassait un peu la tête. Certes, il me resté deux semaines avant de la rendre, mais je voulais l'a finir pour être un peu tranquille. Enfin tranquille, dans le sens où les gros devoirs seront terminés, et je n'aurais juste qu'à réviser. J'étais en train de lire un passage d'un très gros livre assez ancien. Je ne trouvais aucun passages important, je mettais dit quand finissant cette page, je le remettrais à sa place, il ne me servait à rien. J'avais la couverture dans les mains, en le fermant, quand je tomba sur un passage très intéressant. Alors je commençais à le réécrire sur mon parchemin qui me servait de brouillon, je lisais et je faisais valser mon regard sur mon brouillon et le livre. Je n'avais pas remarquer que quelqu'un était dans le même rayon où j'étais assise. Je vis une ombre assombrir le livre, je levais la tête et vit… Drago Malefoy, toujours très blond, il avait beaucoup grandit, et était assez mince, mais pas trop. Il portait sa chemise avec son pantalon d'uniforme, sa chemise était rangée dans son pantalon, mais il mettait toujours son pantalon bien bas sur sa taille, ce qui donnait encore une belle silhouette. Sa cravate était un peu desserré. Sinon, toujours les mains dans ses poches. Je roulais des yeux, et rabaissais mon regard sur mon livre, comme si il n'était jamais venu. Il ne fit aucune remarque, surprenant. Mais je m'y attendais. Je continuais à écrire une nouvelle idée que j'avais trouvée pour ma dissertation. Soudain, la remarque que j'attendais ce fit entendre…

**Drago**

**- Pathétique! Franchement tu devrais faire appeler la bibliothèque à ton nom, même si ça me donnerais plus envie d'y aller. Tu lui portes tellement d'attention, que je me demande si tu ne vas pas remplacer la vielle bique! **

-** Tu pourrais te taire pour une fois! Il y a des personnes qui veulent ouvrir leurs esprits à autres choses que leurs sales personnes!**

**- Hmm, je vois que ce livre n'est pas aussi passionnant que moi! **

**- Va embêter les petits chiens-chiens qui te servent d'amis, t'es vraiment chiant!**

**- Granger ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire! Franchement Gryffondor vous apprend les mauvaises manières, je crois que je vais en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore!**

**- …**

Je cherchais le livre des yeux toujours. Rah merde! Je l'avais vu pendant la matinée, il n'a pas pu disparaître, et puis personne n'emprunte ce genre de livre, qui ne donne pas envie de lire. Je jetais un œil au livre de Granger, histoire de vérifier. Je remarquais que c'était bien celui-là. Oh, tant pis si elle faisait un devoir, c'était pas mon problème, j'en avais besoin!

**Hermione**

Je continuais à lire le long passage très intéressant. L'histoire de la magie était hyper ennuyeux avec Bines, même si je ne le montrais pas, mais quand on lisait un livre comme celui-là, c'était tout le contraire. On avait l'impression d'être vraiment dans les événements. Soudain, le livre s'échappa de mes mains. Deux grandes mains blanches comme de la farine, contrastées par rapport à la couverture très sombre du livre, l'emporta. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait! Quel culot! C'est quoi ça!

**- Non mais j'y croit pas! Rend moi ça !**

**- Oh c'est tellement demander gentiment! **me souriait-il, amusé, en se moquant de moi.

Il mit le livre en dessous de son bras, et me regarda.

**- Granger c'est pas comme-ci je te voler quelque chose. Le livre appartient à la bibliothèque, donc tout le monde à le droit de l'avoir!**

**- Non mais tu te moques de moi! Rend moi ce livre! Je suis en train d 'étudier! **commençais-je à m'énerver.

Je me levais, les poings serrés. Ce qui m'énervais le plus c'est qu'il croyait qu'il avait droit à tous. Il n'était pas chez lui, ça ne marchait pas avec moi le coup du petit riche prétentieux.

**- Hum, intéressant, j'ai trouver ton point faible! Te piquer un livre quand tu étudies… Franchement, c'est un livre Granger…**

**- Tu as intérêt de me rendre ce livre de suite, Malfoy! Sinon…**

**- Sinon quoi ?**

Je le vis soudain énervé, en tout cas dans son regard. Il se rapprocha de moi, le livre sous le bras toujours. Il était assez prés.

**- Sinon quoi, Granger?**

**- Je vois que tu n'est pas comme ton père…. Tu es lui, sale prétentieux! Sale gosse de riche, t'es qu'un arrogant, qu'un con qui ne voit pas plus loin que sa propre personne. Tu crois me faire peur, mais tu ne réussiras jamais! Alors n'essaie pas de faire ton Malfoy énerver, tu es ton père, ça te plait ça ? Hein, aussi con, salop, idiot, et pathétique que lui! Je te verrais bien en prison en sa compagnie! Il ne manquerais plus que ta mère pour faire une jolie réunion de famille! Hein?**

Bon ok, là je n'étais pas énervée seulement pour le livre, ce n'était qu'un livre d'un côté. Mais j'en avais marre, toutes ces années où il m'avait fait souffrir, tout en profitant. Je savais que depuis que son père était en prison, il détestait qu'on se réfère à lui, surtout si on disait qu'il était pareil que lui. Je savais que c'était très mauvais d'avoir parler de sa mère, alors que celle-ci n'était pas du tout comme les autres Malfoy, mais je voulais le toucher, et l'énerver.

Je vis ses yeux devenir d'un gris-bleu très sombre, bizarrement, il était assez prés, pour voir ses traits se durcirent.

**Drago**

A l'instant où j'avais entendus les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, j'avais envie de l'étrangler, mais je me calmais, je n'étais pas mon père! Comment pouvait-elle dire ça! Elle ne savait rien! Je m'approchais d'elle, et empoigna son bras gauche, elle reculait, je l'a plaqua contre l'étagère du rayon.

-** Ne me parles plus comme ça! Tu le paieras, un jour ou l'autre! Si tu oses redire ce que tu as dit, tu ne comprendras pas à quels points je suis différent de lui! Personne ne me connaît, alors surtout pas toi! Sale prétentieuse, qui croit être meilleure que n'importe qui. Tu te caches sous une enveloppe d'une fille modèle, mais tu n'est rien! Tes amis ne sont même pas là! Personne n'est là pour toi….Ahaha, même pas tes parents! Ils sont passés où déjà? …Oh oops! Ils sont mort! Quel dommage!…. Ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi, je suis le plus fort. Tu n'es rien pour ce monde, personne ne sera triste si tu pars… A part peut-être les livres, il y a qu'eux pour te consoler… Tes amis t'ont laissés tombés, tu n'est même pas préfet-en-chefs…Même Dumbledore doit se dire que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une responsabilité…Pff…Après tu parles de moi! Au moins moi, je ne vis pas pour des objets, j'ai des amis, et une mère qui m'aime…Mince la tienne doit se demander pourquoi sa fille est aussi conne que tu l'es….Pff… Vraiment tu es absurde, tu n'es même pas capable de rester forte devant moi! …Pathétique!**

Bon je suis d'accord, que j'y suis allé fort, mais elle m'a vraiment chercher. Il ne faut pas parler de lui, celui qui n'a fait que des conneries pour me pourrir la vie et celle de ma mère. En plus, elle a parler d'elle, il ne fallait pas…

Si à ce moment, je savais tout le mal que je lui avait fait, je n'aurais jamais prononcer ces mots, mais je ne savais rien encore…

Je relâchais son bras, je lui laissais une belle trace rouge, sur son fin avant-bras. Celle-ci avait les joues mouillaient de larmes et elle essayait de garder son regard dans mes yeux. Je partis, en l'a laissant là. Elle s'y remettra, ou pas…

**Hermione**

Comment pouvez t-il dire tout cela? Quel être ignoble il pouvait être. J'essayais de retenir toute ma tristesse, je résistais, mais c'était trop dur…Je le détestais! Non je le haïssais! Gros CON, SALOP de MERDE! Tellement énervée par ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'en avait oublier l'avant-bras qu'il serrait. Quand il le lâcha, je sentis le sang de mon bras recommençait à couler. Je frottais doucement, lui partit. J'aurais voulut me jeter sur lui, et le tapait jusqu'à qu'il meurt! OUI! Mais j'en avais pas la force! Il avait trop touchée le point beaucoup trop sensible! OUI!Je n'étais plus rien! Oui! Je n'avais quasiment plus personne, ou en tout cas, mes amis n'étaient plus aussi derrière moi! Oui je n'avais plus de parents!

Je me laissais tomber à terre, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues abondamment. Il avait raison, pourquoi je vivais? Plus personne ne me retenait…Je n'avais aucun avenir…

Je pleurais pendant un long moment, quand je trouvais la solution à mon problème…

**Drago**

J'avais signé le livret où étaient inscrits les livres qu'on emprunter, puis je partais rapidement. Cette Granger m'avait gâché ma fin de journée. J'étais sortit pour me rafraîchir les idées, et voila que je repensais à tout ce que je n'aimais pas. J'allais dans la salle des préfets en chef, oui j'en était un, non pas comme tout le monde le croyait, que c'était mon père qui avait payer pour, mais parce qu'avec Granger, j'étais le meilleure élève. Granger n'avait pas eut le poste, à cause de ses problèmes qu'elle avait eu pendant les grandes vacances, alors le vieux fou avait décidé de ne pas lui mettre plus de tâches sur le dos. Mais en l'a voyant, on pourrait penser le contraire, elle n'avait tellement rien à faire de sa vie qu'elle lisait tout les livres de la bibliothèque et se renfermer. Non pas que je l'espionnais, parce qu'en réalité, je m'en fichais complètement d'elle, mais tout le monde en parler. Pendant toute la soirée, j'essayais de me concentrer sur le gros bouquin poussiéreux, mais mon esprit divaguait vers mes problèmes. Ma mère était revenue il n'y avait pas longtemps, elle était partit depuis l'été, se cacher afin de régler les conneries de mon père, mais à présent elle était là.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes souvenirs ou pensées, que je n'avais pas remarquer l'heure tardive. Je partis me doucher, ensuite j'enfilais un pantalon de pyjama. Je me jetais doucement dans le lit, l'air était frais, mais je n'avais pas froid bizarrement, alors que j'étais torse nu avec les cheveux mouillés. J'essayais de m'endormir, mais je n'y arrivais pas, non pas du tout. Après une heure d'essai, je me levais, enfila un de mes pantalons noirs et une chemise dont je retroussais les manches. Je sortis de la salle commune, en sortant, je rencontrais ma collègue en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Elle était aussi volage que moi, ça me désespérer de voir ça. Les laissant à leurs embrassades torrides, je me dirigeais vers l'antre des Serpentard.

**Hermione**

Oui, j'avais la solution. C'était celle qui était parfaite. Qu'est-ce qui me restait dans ce monde ? Mes amis avaient autre choses à faire, mes parents étaient morts. Je n'avais plus rien qui pouvait me retenir. J'étais dans mon lit, regardant par la fenêtre non loin de mon lit. Oui, c'était ça la solution. Je me levais doucement, je ne voulais pas dormir et puis c'était maintenant, comme ça personne ne se posera des questions. J'enfilais un jean que je mettais pendant le week-end, puis un débardeur blanc moulant, et un sweat-shirt pour ne pas que j'ai froid. Je sortis doucement, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse repérer. Je fermais doucement la porte en bois, puis descendit les escaliers passant devant le dortoir des mecs. Oui, plus rien ne me retenait, sinon quelqu'un aurait su que j'avais mal, que je n'étais plus la Hermione Granger d'avant. Je quittais la salle commune, prononça doucement le mot de passe au tableau. Celle-ci rouspétait mais me fit passer ensuite. Je me dirigeais doucement, et en silence vers le lac.

Je montais, montais les marches. J'étais arrivée, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma vie se finirait si vite. Je m'approchais de la grande ouverture qui servait de fenêtre. Non je n'avais pas peur du vide. Je fermais les yeux, le vent emportait mes cheveux, mes derniers souffles et aussi…

**Drago**

En arrivant à la salle commune des verts et argents, je vis certains mecs jouaient, ils jouaient à un jeu moldu transformer en sorcier. Vous savez le poker, c'était comme le jeu d'échec, les sorciers le personnaliser à leurs façons. J'admettais que c'était un bon jeu. Je m'approchais.

**- Qui est partant pour un petit match nocturne ?**

Et là, je vis Zabini quittait sa place tout en faisant disparaître ses cartes et ses jetons. Nott hésitait, voyant le bon jeu qu'il avait. Mais la partie se terminait et il gagnait. Il quittait la table aussi. Nott et Zabini devaient sûrement être les seuls que je comprenais réellement. Enfin surtout Zabini.

Alors nous partions vers le lac, faisant attention de ne pas nous faire pincer. Ok, j'étais un préfet-en-chef, mais le fait que les deux amis derrière moi soient là, n'étaient pas vraiment légale. Oui, j'étais un préfet en chef qui faisait ses propres règles mais talentueux. Le vieux fou n'avait pas encore dit le contraire. Quand nous étions partit, on avait prit nos balais bien sûr tout de même. Arrivés dehors, on les enfourcha, et on partait vite vers le terrain de Quidditch qui était plus loin de Poudlard. Zabini me poussa, nous aimions nous faire des blagues comme ça.

Soudain, je vis une ombre, une ombre venant de la tour d'Astronomie. Une ombre qui se penchait vers le vide, et s'envola dans le vent. Cette ombre allait très vite vers le sol. Je ne réfléchissais pas, je me lançais. Mes deux amis n'avaient pas vu puisqu'ils étaient en face de moi. J'essayais d'aller vite, encore plus vite. Allez, je pouvais, je n'étais pas attrapeur pour rien dans l'équipe. Il ne fallait pas que cette ombre touche le sol. J'augmentais la vitesse, non je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je fonçais toujours aussi vite. Cette ombre me paraissait accélérer encore plus, plus elle se rapprochait du sol. J'étais tout près, comme l'ombre du sol. J'allais tellement vite, le vent était tellement frais, que ça me fouettait le visage.

Je repensais aux paroles de Granger, mon père n'aurait rien fait. Non, moi je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un comme ça, perdre sa vie. Alors je fonçais encore et encore.

C'est alors, que je tendais les bras, l'ombre était presque vers le sol. J'attrapais fermement l'ombre qui devenait un corps à présent. Je tenais fermement ce corps. Mais tellement j'allais vite, que je ne maîtrisais plus trop mon balai, j'essayais de ralentir. Mais la vitesse n'avait pas diminuer, que j'atteignais le sol avec violence. Mais je tenais ce corps fin, entre mes bras, et je protégeais la tête bien contre mon torse.

**Hermione**

Je m'envolais, le vent m'avait porté et j'allais connaître la mort. Oui, la mort était la meilleure échappatoire à ma vie désastreuse. Malfoy avait raison, pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec lui. Même Dumbledore n'avait même pas confiance en moi, alors que j'attendais la septième année pour avoir le rôle que je rêvais, préfet-en-chef. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, alors que je volais, je n'étais plus vraiment consciente en réalité. J'étais certaine que la mort serait tellement plaisant par rapport à ma vie. Mais bizarrement, la mort était vraiment composée de beaucoup de chocs, et soudain j'eus un trou noir. Enfin!

**Drago**

Je la tenais fort contre moi. Cette ombre qui était devenu une personne semblait si fragile. Quand nous atteignions le sol, ce fut plus brut et douloureux que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'ai essayé de la protéger, elle avant moi. Quand nous touchions le sol, la terre n'était plus aussi molle que quand on marchait dessus quand il faisait humide comme maintenant. La vitesse me fit percutait le sol avec violence, je prenais tout sur mon côté gauche, mon tee-shirt avec mon sweat ne protéger plus ma peau. Cela devait avoir tout égratigner. Mais je faisais tout pour la protéger elle. Mais la vitesse ne m'aidait pas, alors soudain ma tête percuta quelque chose de dur, très dur même. Et là, je commençais à voir flou, le corps de la personne était un peu plus loin, mais un voile noir se mit devant mes yeux. Je tomba comme dans un trou noir.

**Hermione**

Le paradis ou même l'enfer, même si je n'avais jamais crût à cela pendant toute ma vie et je n'avais jamais été très religieuse en réalité, était constitué de plus de chocs que je ne l'aurais penser. Je pensais qu'on partait, notre esprit s'envolait, et voila on se trouvait dans ce couloir si blanc que tout le monde connaissait. Et bien non, j'avais mal oui très mal, douloureusement mal. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais eu autant mal, enfin je crois. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, je voyais ce blanc si pure, c'était ça ce couloir ? Le couloir qui menait à l'autre monde ? Mais pourquoi avais-je si mal, partout j'avais mal, surtout à la tête. Un mal de tête pas possible. Je baissais mon regard, et je vis, bon peut-être pas très précisément, mais je voyais tout de même des formes, des couleurs, et là je vis une ombre au dessus de moi. Tout doucement je commençais à voir les détails. Je remarquais que l'ombre était une personne, une femme. Elle était brune avec des mèches grises. Elle avait les lèvres rosées, et je crois qu'elle me parlait ou du moins je voyais sa bouche faire des mouvements. Quand elle me parlait, elle répétait un prénom, enfin je crois que s'en était un. Mais cette salle, cette femme me disait rien, et encore moins ce prénom. Pourquoi répétait-elle ça en me regardant et avec ce regard interrogateur ? Pourquoi m'appelait-elle Hermione ?

**Drago**

J'ouvris les yeux, j'avais la gorge asséchée une fois de plus, ma bouche pâteuse comme je détestais et toujours ce fichu bras, enfin plutôt tout le côté gauche de mon corps qui me faisait mal… Oui, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, mais il fallait comprendre, je n'appréciais pas du tout, tout ce qui était médical, docteur ou infirmerie, ça rentrait dans le même lot. Mais bon, j'étais obligé d'être là. Une nouvelle fois, je me relevais avec difficulté sur mon lit. Automatiquement, comme si quelqu'un m'avait prévenu je tournais la tête vers le lit un peu plus loin. Toutes les fois où je mettais réveiller, j'espérais que la personne derrière ce rideau se réveille. J'avais sut, en voyant les vêtements de la personne que c'était une fille. Mais je ne savais pas son identité, mais j'espérais qu'elle se réveillait. Pourquoi une aussi jeune fille, une élève aurait voulu se suicider ? Parce que oui, c'était un suicide, enfin du moins une tentative de suicide. Personne n'était présent à ce moment, et puis d'après ce que disait l'infirmière, la jeune fille avait déjà essayé d'une autre façon, en se taillant les veines ou autres. Moi, j'étais peut-être un Malfoy, mais cela me tracassait. Comment pouvait-on si jeune vouloir autant mourir ? Elle devait surement avoir une vie compliquée ou vraiment horrible. Même moi, qui vivait pas dans une famille la plus merveilleuse et rêvé je n'avais jamais essayer, et pourtant j'aurais put. Mon père m'avait fait beaucoup subir étant jeune, m'enfin bref, ne parlons pas de ça. Mais là, ce jour-là, j'avais comme un pressentiment, que les choses avaient changés. Elle n'était plus dans le coma, elle s'était réveillait, j'en suis sûre, je ne sais pas comment, mais j'avais ce sentiment. J'ai regardé l'infirmerie, il n'y avait pas grand monde. A mon côté droit, une élève de Serpentard était allongée sur son lit, elle dormait. Je savais que cette fille n'avait rien, elle faisait exprès d'avoir des malaises ou autres pour venir me voir, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que je ne l'appréciais pas du tout. Beaucoup de filles, enfaite, avait profité pour essayer de se rapprocher de moi.

Bon, comme il n'y avait personne, je sortis du lit moelleux, et marcha doucement et lentement vu que tout mon côté gauche mettait douloureux, et que mon bras gauche était plâtré. Et puis, au cas où si l'infirmière ne voulait pas que j'aille voir la fille inconnue que j'avais « sauvée ». Je m'approchais, je tirais doucement le rideau blanc qui cachait son lit de tout le rester de l'infirmerie. Et là, il me prit dix secondes avant que j'arrive à me l'avouer. Hermione Granger était allongée, les yeux fermés, le visage fatigué, et je crois qu'à cause de ma surprise je fis grincer le rideau en le bougeant brusquement. Et elle ouvrit les yeux…Je ne savais plus où me mettre, mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus clairs, j'avais comprit. Oui tout compris, et MERDE !

**Hermione**

J'avais comprit grâce à la tenue de la personne, qu'elle devait être infirmière. Mais que faisais-je dans un hôpital? Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Cette personne avait un regard inquiet. Mais elle me souriait comme même, même quand je l'avais regardé avec mon regard d'incompréhension quand elle m'avait dit ce prénom. Elle me fit boire quelque chose d'horriblement dégoutant, mais je mettais forcer. Son visage était un peu plus joyeux quand j'avais sortit que ce liquide était vraiment atroce à boire. Croyait-elle que j'étais muette ou quoi ? Puis, elle me disait de me reposer, alors j'étais rester allongée à regarder autour de moi. Je ne reconnaissait rien. Bon ok, j'avais pas grand-chose autour de moi. A ma droite, il y avait un rideau qui me cachait la salle, et même devant moi, c'était un rideau en angle. A ma gauche, il y avait des rangements qui faisaient tout le long mur, et je pensais qu'il devait avoir des matériaux médicaux dedans. Sur ses étagères, il y avait des dessins ou bouquet de fleurs, ou bocaux mystérieux. Je me demandais où j'étais atterrit et comment… C'est pendant ces longues réflexions que je m'endormis. Mais un bruit, me fit ouvrir mes yeux automatiquement. Et là, je vis un jeune homme blond, bon c'était le premier détail qui m'avait surpris, il avait un plâtre, et ne semblait pas dans son meilleur état. Il n'était pas trop vieux, ni trop jeune à mon avis. Il était là à me regarder, surpris. Puis, son regard se fit plus sérieux, il relâchait le rideau qu'il tenait. Mais, il ne bougeait de où il était. Je fis poliment, parce que bon…

**-Bonjour.**

Et là, son regard changea encore, il avait cet air d'incompréhension.

**Drago **

Heu…Attendez ! Elle m'avait sortit un « Bonjour » ? En plus de cela, pas un bonjour tout simple non ! Un amical Bonjour. Non, mais, elle savait qui j'étais où elle avait perdue la tête ? Après les conneries qu'elle m'avait sortit, voila qu'elle faisait la gentille. Là, tout de suite, j'avais complètement oublié, qu'elle était la jeune fille fragile que l'infirmière avait parler. Non, moi je voyais Hermione Granger dans toute sa malheureuse apparence. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait mauvaise mine, très mauvaise mine, aussi blanche que les draps du lit. Sa couleur brune ressortait beaucoup, elle avait des énormes cernes, et puis sa tête était bandée en haut de la tête, comme si elle avait eu une opération au cerveau. Et pourtant, elle ne me regardait pas comme si elle se moquait de moi, elle me regardait comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois, avec ce regard amical et….J'ai du mal à le dire, mais un regard gentil. Oui gentil.

**-Granger ! **

**-Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ? **

**- Bah c'est ton nom…**

**-Pourquoi tu parles méchamment, je t'ai rien fait moi…**

**-Sérieusement ! …Tu te fous de ma tête là…**

Je la vis, un regard d'incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que je lui disais, comme si elle ne me connaissait pas.

**-Comment je pourrais me foutre de ta tête, comme tu dis, si c'est toi qui me parle comme ça ? Moi je suis polie au moins ! **

Bon, qu'elle ait oublié ou non, elle avait toujours de la répartie. Mais comment pouvait-elle oublier qui elle était ? Elle aurait put oublier tout ? Tout ce qui s'était passer il y a trois jours ? Tout ce qu'elle avait vécut ? Même qui elle était ?

**-Sérieusement Granger, arrête de faire l'idiote ! **

**- Franchement je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, mais bon…**

**-C'est ton nom !**

**- Quoi c'est mon nom ? Je me souviendrais comme même…**

Elle leva les yeux comme une évidence, mais quand je sortis cette question, son regard devenait beaucoup plus interrogatif.

**-Et alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**-…**

Elle ne me répondit pas, comme si elle cherchait. Oh bon sang, j'avais sauvé Hermione Granger, elle ne se souvenait même plus de qui elle était, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que c'était de ma faute, enfin j'en étais presque sûr. Pourquoi sinon, cet accident se serait passé après notre dispute ? Oh bon sang !

**-Tu vois ! Toi-même, tu ne sais pas ! **

**- Et c'est quoi mon prénom alors ? Parce que je ne peux pas qu'avoir un nom… Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas…**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, et heureusement, parce que ça aurait été bizarre de dire son prénom, moi qui l'appelle toujours par son nom ou autres méchancetés, comme elle faisait quoi. Ces six années avaient passés, et cela avait toujours été comme cela.

**-Votre prénom est Hermione. Vous vous nommez Hermione Granger, jeune fille.**

L'infirmière avait débarqué, et m'avait toiser d'un mauvais regard. Elle savait que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne s'adoraient pas plus que cela, et surtout que moi Drago Malfoy je détestais au plus haut point Harry Potter et ses débiles acolytes, que ce soit le rouquin ou bien le rat de bibliothèque.

**Hermione**

**- Oh…**

Je ne savais pas comment réagir autrement. C'était comme si, je ne savais rien de ce prénom, comme si il n'était pas à moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mon propre prénom…Je baissa la tête confuse, c'était vraiment étrange. Je ne les connaissais pas, alors qu'eux me connaissait. Même si ce blond qui avait l'air plutôt arrogant, il me connaissait, il savait mon prénom. En parlant de lui, je le vis repartir vers son lit, et il mit sa tête dans un livre. Voyant surement mon incompréhension, la femme, l'infirmière je dirais, s'approcha et me prit une de mes mains.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger…A cause de votre accident, vous avez perdu des souvenirs, mais d'après mes études, je pense que cela reviendra dans peu de temps…Je pense que cela doit vous être confus, et c'est normal…A présent, essayez de vous reposer encore.**

**- Mais….**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle partit. Quel accident ? Pourquoi une perte de mémoire ? Qui étais-je ? Merde !

Je regardais autour de moi, le rideau était resté ouvert. La salle était très grande, elle pouvait contenir au moins une trentaine de lits. Le bâtiment avait l'air ancien, vu la forme qu'il avait. Je soupirais…Je n'étais pas fatigué, et puis tout seule là….Je tourna la tête vers ma droite, et regarda ce blond. Il était concentré dans son livre, ou du moins il avait les yeux plissés. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait belle allure, même avec son plâtre et ses pansements, il paraissait plutôt de mauvais poils, mais il avait une aura assez zen je trouve… Surement, il avait du sentir mon regard insistant, qu'il leva la tête et me regarda. Et son regard me tua tout d'un coup, je tournai la tête devant moi, et passa ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier et pour avoir l'air naturelle.

**Drago**

Je l'a regardais faire comme si de rien, elle n'osa plus me regarder après cela. Granger, ne se souvenait pas de moi, c'était vraiment étrange, vous savez. Une de vos ennemie depuis votre enfance, et elle oublie tout cela comme ça…Je me disais que j'avais du avoir une chance malgré ça, mais elle…Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu se suicider ? Quand on était à la bibliothèque, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait écouter mes conneries…Depuis que nous étions petit, j'avais toujours dit de mauvaises choses comme quoi les sangs impures n'avaient pas leurs places dans ce monde, mais jamais elle n'avait prit cela au pied de la lettre. Et cette fois-ci si…Hermione Granger ! Comment y croire ? J'avais mon livre devant les yeux, mais je ne lisais pas en réalité. Je repensais à toutes les paroles de l'infirmière qui disait à McGonagall, que Miss Granger était en dépression. Qu'elle avait remarquer des blessures aux poignets, une perte de poids excessive, d'autres traces de coupures au niveau des cuisses. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais crut ça, jamais crut ça de Hermione Granger, la fille la plus intelligente de l'école, même si jamais je n'oserais le dire. J'étais stupéfait, Je ne savais pas comment prendre cela…Je ne pensais pas qu'à cause de moi, une personne aurait voulu mourir. Je n'étais pas mon père, je n'aurais jamais voulu ça.

Après un moment, je me leva légèrement tira le rideau blanc qui entourait mon lit, et le ferma. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus le corps de Granger meurtri devant mes yeux, je n'aurais plus son visage pâle, parce que tout cela voudrait dire que j'aurais comme tuer quelqu'un. Je déposa mon livre sur la table de chevet, et me mit sur mon côté droit, et ferma les yeux. J'essayais de dormir…


End file.
